


The Biggest Surprise Of Steve's Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Closed Eyes, Consensual, Crying, Dinner, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Waimaka 'Ele'ele (Black Tears), Established Relationship, Eyes, Favorite, Favorite Spot/Making Out, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secrets, Slash, Sobbing, Surprises, Tears, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out !!!!*





	The Biggest Surprise Of Steve's Life:

*Summary: Danny has a surprise for Steve, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out !!!!*

 

"Are your eyes closed, Babe ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked his blindfolded lover, as they were taking a drive to the surprised destination, that the blond had planned out, He was actually gonna propose to Steve there, & hopefully, they are gonna start their new lives together, filled with happiness, & love. "Yes, Danno, They're closed", Commander Steve McGarrett answered, as he was enjoying the ride for once. Danny hoped that all of his planning was not in vain, & that the former seal will say, "yes" to his proposal.

 

They arrived at Danny's favorite spot of the island, & he said with a smile, "Okay, Baby, You can open your eyes now", Steve took the blindfold off, & opened his eyes, & blinked at the setting, that they were at. "What are we doing here, Danno ?, I thought we were gonna have dinner first ?", The Five-O Commander was adorably confused, as he was looking at his lover's favorite, & familiar spot.

 

"We are, Super Seal, But I wanted to come up here, cause this is where I first realized that I am in love with you, & it's our anniversary of being partners, & lovers, so I thought we could take a break for a second, & celebrate it". Steve smiled, & said, "I am down with that", & they kissed passionately, The need for air is important, & Danny said this with a smile, "Happy Anniversary, Baby", The Handsome Brunette smiled bigger, & said, "Happy Anniversary, Love", They got out of the car, & the loudmouth detective indicated for his lover to follow him.

 

"This spot is where we spent most of our talks at, & I have something to say to you", Steve indicated for him to go on, "I know you have your trust issues, I get it, & you are afraid that everyone that you care about, that they are going to abandon you, But not me, I am in this for the long haul, I love you so much, Super Seal", & then he got down on one knee. Steve gasped with emotion, as he realized that Danny is going to propose to him.

 

"You are the most kindhearted man, Even though, You don't believe it, You had been hurt, but you took that hurt, & put into action, I never saw anyone more loving to my kids, especially you, You drive me crazy, but make me happy everyday, I love our seven years together, I hope for another seven, & the future together, I love you with everything that I have, I want to continue...", he cut off by Steve crying, & sobbing, showing his emotions. He continued on with, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Commander Steven J. McGarrett ?", Steve said after he composed himself, & laughed, "Yes, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Yes, I will marry you", Danny lets out a whoop of joy, & they shared a kiss, & then Danny slipped the simple band of his grandfather's, which he had customized with his, & his kids' birthstones, on to his lover's finger, they got into the car, & drove off to have their romantic dinner, Steve was definitely happy with his surprise.

 

The End.


End file.
